


Something to Fight For

by wedontflirtweverballyspar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry isn't dealing with his dad's death, Bottom Barry Allen, Daddy Kink, Domestic Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm sorry for these tags, Len the helicopter boyfriend, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Post Zoom, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Smut, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontflirtweverballyspar/pseuds/wedontflirtweverballyspar
Summary: Len shows up long after Team Flash was told he died. Barry and Len try to make up for lost time. (aka an excuse for me to write ColdFlash fluff and smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Barry’s POV

 

 

“Look, you need a plan for this meta when we find it.” Cisco sighed.

“If Len was here-”

“Well, he died and that sucks, but move on. It’s been a year.”

“I was trying to figure out what he would do and make a good plan.” I huffed. “Well, Caitlin can freeze stuff. Close enough. She’s scary. So she can have my back.”

“But does she know her way around like I do?”

I spun around at the sound of Len’s voice. “You’re...?”

“Not easy to kill.” He finished.

I hesitated to step towards him, wanting to touch and feel and...

“Barry, you have a date in ten minutes. You don’t have time for this. We don’t even know if that’s really him.”

“You’re not throwing me in your crappy meta prison.”

“Barry, go. I’ll figure out if it’s really him. Just wear your coms and turn it on if you get a meta alert.”

I nodded and flashed into nice clothes before flashing to the restaurant.

The guy was cute and all, but there was something missing. Banter. There was no back and forth.

He walked me home and kissed me on the steps of my building. “Bye,”

“Bye,” I’m never calling him again. Jesus.

I went up to my apartment and locked the door behind myself, sighing.

“How was your date?”

I jumped, finding Len on my couch. “How did you-”

“It’s me. The real me who went on the Waverider. I know how to pick a lock.” he snorted.

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him.

“I saw him kiss you.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, so?”

“So you didn’t bring him up.”

“What's it to you?”

“Not a good date?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but I don’t sleep with people unless I trust them with me being the Flash. So it’s been a while for me.”

“Hmmm.”

I put my keys on the hook and hung up my jacket.

He was suddenly in my space, pressing my back into the door. “You sure that’s all?”

"I...well..." I shook my head and cleared my throat. Change the subject, Barry. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, here’s the thing about near death experiences...” He pressed closer to me. “You realize what you really want.”

“And what’s that?” His mouth is right there. It's right fucking there.

“It’s easier to show you what I want.” And then he kissed me.

I gasped and then his tongue was in my mouth. I groaned into and pulled him closer.

He slid a leg between my thighs and I sighed, grinding down on it.

“You...” I looked at him. “Me?”

“You.”

“Say it.” I had meant to make it a rough demand, but it came out soft and pleading instead.

“I did.”

“Please,” I whispered, looking at the floor.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. “You’re what I want. I want you.”

I felt all warm inside. For like ten seconds before another thought shook me out of it. “Is this, um, like a just sex thing or is this like a-”

“I want to fuck you. I will fuck you. But that’s not all that I want. I want to wake up next to your annoyingly bright smile every day. I want to wear you on my arm and take you on dates and ice anyone who looks at your ass.”

What the fuck do I even say to that? Holy shit. “I have a nice ass.”

“Yeah,” He agreed, staring at my mouth. “So...thoughts?”

“Not so excited about the icing people, but I can work with the rest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna need more kissing.” I admitted. “So much more.”

He smirked and moved forward, licking into my mouth. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled.

I moaned and tried to yank him closer. “Fuck me, please. Please, come on. Right now,”

“First, tell me about the date?”

"The date?"

"The date you were just on."

"Really? Because I can feel that you're hard and-"

"Tell me about the date. How did you two meet?"

“We didn't meet until tonight. It was a blind date...Cisco’s idea. I didn’t want to go, but everyone ganged up on me and said that I'd exceeded my quota of sad and lonely.”

He kissed me. “Tell me about what happened.”

“It was...it was just boring. He was so nice. He was. He was cute too. He just...he just agreed with everything I said, no matter what. It was just so easy. Too easy. There was no challenge. There was no...”

“No...?” he pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Come on, just fuck me." I groaned. “I want-”

“Finish your story. There was no what, Barry?”

I huffed. “There was no spark. No bite. No sparing. He didn’t take control. He wasn’t...”

“Wasn’t what?” He prompted.

I felt the flush all the way down my chest. “You. He wasn’t you.”

“Good boy,”

I whined and threw my head back against the door.

“I fucking knew you were kinky. All the red leather? Kinky. Hair pulling, praise, what else can I uncover?” He sucked hickeys into my neck. "Come on, tell me."

“I'm not gonna tell you shit. Touch me right and you’ll uncover a lot of things." I looked at him. "Earn it. Fight me for it."

“Is that so?”

“Mmm.”

“Alright, baby.”

I shivered at the nickname and hoped the movement went unnoticed.

It didn’t. Of course it didn’t.

“You like that, don’t you? _Baby_ ,”

“Fuck,” I gasped. And he's using the Captain Cold voice. Oh my God.

“Oh. This will be fun.” He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to bed.

“You snooped.” I accused.

“Aren’t you glad, _baby_?” He stripped us of our clothes and shoved me onto my back.

That doesn't dignify a response. I pulled his mouth to mine and tried to rut against his hips while he climbed on top of me. “Please,”

“Please _what_?”

“Please, Daddy, please,”

Len froze on top of me and I opened my eyes with a terrified gasp.

I flashed out from under him and into my clothes. “Oh my God. I-”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember sex including clothes, baby. Get back where you belong, under me. Don’t make me get back up and spank you.”

I flashed back under him.

“Good boy. Now be a good boy for Daddy and stay still.”

“Oh, um, actually.” I squirmed. “I...I kinda...I, uh, I vibrate. Sometimes. Mostly when I get...turned on. So. I’m probably going to start vibrating. Not probably, definitely. And I don’t know how to control it.”

“I can’t wait to see that.”

“I also don’t have a refractory period. So I can just keep going until you decide to be done with me. I get a little sensitive after a while, but for that, I only need like five minutes and then I'm fine.”

“Strap in for a long night.”

I whined.

“So pretty all spread out like this.” He muttered, reaching over to my nightstand for lube.

“You looked around my room?!”

“Yes, cute toys by the way.”

I covered my face with my hands. “Oh my God. You did not and I mean you did not look through my collection of sex toys.”

“I absolutely did. Cute little red vibe you’ve got there.”

“I hate you.”

“Is that anyway to talk to the man who is about to finger fuck you until you cry?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Is that anyway to talk to your Daddy?”

I whined, flushing and rubbing my face into the pillows. “Fuck,”

“You’re really into that, huh?” He asked, uncapping the lube.

“Yeah, yes, God. Please, come on.” I rolled my hips. “Please,”

“Be a good boy and just let me finger you right.”

“What does that mean?”

He slid a finger into me and I groaned, biting at the pillow. “Let me hear you, baby.”

I moaned unabashed when he slid in a second, pressing at my prostate. “Please, fuck,”

“My good boy,” Len whispered, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled him closer and let him take everything he wanted.

And then he was adding a third finger.

“Please, Daddy,” I gasped, squirming and clutching at the sheets.

He pulled back to look at me. “Want you to cum for me.”

My back arched off the bed and I moaned my way through it.

“Good boy.”

I hummed, fucking myself down on his fingers. “Please,”

He added a fourth finger. “You look amazing when you vibrate.”

“I was vibrating?”

“And looking so fucking pretty doing it.”

“Want you to fuck me, please, come on.” I spread my legs a little wider. “Come on, please.”

“How do you want it?”

“I want...um.” I squirmed under his intense gaze. “Like this?”

“Like this first? Sure,” he agreed.

“First,” I breathed, pulling his mouth to mine.

“When’s the last time you were fucked?” He asked, sucking a hickey into my neck.

“Uh,” I swallowed. “Not since before before becoming the Flash.”

“Tell me about it.”

“It kind of sucked.” I admitted.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want control. I don’t like it. I hate it. I have never wanted it. Even before being the Flash. Being the Flash only makes me want to submit more. Everything is more complicated now. But I’ve never wanted to be in control. I don’t like being the one who makes decisions. I don’t mind like being on top. Not topping, I’m not a huge fan of topping, but like...” I squirmed. “He wanted me to ride him. And I’m okay with that. I can do that. But I like to be told what to do. I need it. I’ve always been submissive. I don’t like making the calls. And that’s what he wanted and it sucked.”

Len sucked a hickey under my jaw. “You are not making any calls here. These are my calls. Because you are mine. We can work up to me being your dom, if you’re interested, but for now just let me boss you around and manhandle you as I fuck you senseless.” He rubbed hard at my prostate. “First things first, want you to come again. The idea of you all needy and fucked out is something I can’t resist.”

I tilted my head and he kissed me, licking into my mouth. I whined, squirming and gasping as I came again.

He hummed. “You have made quite the mess of yourself.” He trailed two fingers through the cum on my chest.

I wiggled a little. “Did I?”

“You’re gonna have to clean this all up, baby.”

I raised an eyebrow.

He shoved his fingers into my mouth and I gagged for a second, but recovered quickly from it.

I licked around his fingers and sucked on them and he continued feeding me my own cum until my chest was clean. I sucked on his fingers to soak them with spit.

He pressed them further down my throat and grinned down at me. “I’ve got you filled on both ends, baby. You like that?”

I nodded, sucking harder on his fingers.

“Good boy,” he whispered.

I whined, squirming.

“It’s okay, baby.”

I unclenched my fingers from the sheets and trailed them down his chest, trying to get a hand around him.

“Behave,” He chided.

I huffed, but dropped my hand.

“Good boy,”

I preened a little, wiggling happily.

He pulled his fingers from my mouth and wiped the spit on my sheets. “You want another one like this or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Want you to fuck me. Please.”

“Okay, baby, okay.”

I relaxed into the mattress and gripped at his arm.

“Easy, baby. I told you, plenty of time for kinks later. Just wanna kiss you and press into you. I want to remember every single thing. I want to watch every single micro-expression on your face as I work you open and hold your hand.”

I flushed. “Okay,”

“I will require my fingers back.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure you’ll love fingering me after you’ve cum inside me.”

He groaned. “Fuck. Yeah. That. I really want that.”

“Good, so get to the fucking and you can have it after.” I grinned.

“Impatient.” He teased, grabbing the lube and removing his fingers from me. He reached for a condom and I smacked it out of his hand.

“I can’t get an STD, Len. Even if you aren’t clean.”

“Okay, okay, I wanted you to have the choice.”

“I just brought up you cumming inside me. What else could I have wanted?”

“You could’ve been doing the whole...dirty talk thing.” He shrugged.

“I wasn’t. I want it.” I pulled him closer. “I want you.”

“Okay,” He slicked himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes,”

He groaned, pressing into me slowly.

I gasped, clawing at his shoulders.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, fuck. It is so fucking good.” I moaned. “Fuck, you’re so big. Why didn’t we do this before? Fuck I want this.”

“Baby,” He whispered, biting at my neck. “You are amazing. You feel so good. Fuck, you are so pretty. God. You’re so fucking tight.”

I whined, squirming. “Daddy,”

“Are you alright?” He laced our fingers together. “Baby, talk to me.”

“I’m...I just...” I felt my body vibrate under him.

“Oh, fuck.” He tightened his grip on my hand and bit harder at my neck. “Baby,”

“It’s so much.” I tried to cover my face, but he swatted my arm away.

“Be good,”

I clutched his hand tighter. “Fuck, please, come on.”

When he was all the way in, he stopped and ran his hands over my body.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and groaned. “Move, please,”

“You ready?”

“Yes. Yes, Daddy.”

His eyes darkened and he started a slow, agonizing rhythm that had my head tipped back so I could breathe. “Baby?”

“So good. It’s so fucking good, please don’t stop.”

“Never want to stop fucking you.”

I tilted my chin down and made an unhappy noise.

He moved my head and kissed me. “Whining for a kiss? The Flash is such a wimp.”

I snubbed him when he tried to kiss me again. “Don’t kiss me then.”

“Oh, I’m gonna kiss you until the day that I die. I’m just going to tease you for it.” he changed the movement of his hips and I gasped.

“Fuck,”

“How does it feel, baby?”

I spread my legs wider and tried to pull him closer.

Len yanked on a fistful of my hair and I arched my back with a moan. He removed his hand from my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I sobbed at the new angle. “Oh my God.”

“That’s right, baby. Scream for me while I fuck you senseless.”

I started crying when he changed angles again, hitting my prostate with zero mercy. I knew I was vibrating again when his voice broke a little saying my name. I came between us and whined.

He kissed me then bit into the skin of my neck, fucking me harder.

I let my jaw drop open and tried to keep breathing. How is he going so hard? He’s fucking me into pieces.

“Cum for me,”

I tried to wedge a hand between us but he clicked his tongue.

“Baby, we both know you don’t need the help. Not with me fucking you so hard you’re going to split in two.”

“Daddy,” I groaned.

“Come on, baby. Show me. Show me how pretty you are.”

I clawed at his back with my free hand while I came between us.

“Holy shit.”

I hummed, relaxing into the mattress and letting him fuck me as he pleased.

“Do you have any idea how good you feel when you vibrate like that?”

“Tell me.” I demanded, breathless.

“Better than anything I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“Better than anyone else you’ve ever fucked?”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

“You’re literally fucking me and you can’t tell me I’m the best sex you’ve ever had?!” I glared at him.

“I’m literally fucking you and you’re jealous.”

I tightened my thighs around his hips and rolled us over. “You’ve got until I cum again to get off and then I’m gonna slap you.”

“Thought you didn’t like control.”

“I don’t. You’re still doing all the work even though I’m up here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m still gonna slap you when we’re through.”

“You’re practically mush now. You’ll be mush then.”

I rolled my hips down when he fucked up.

Things got rough and I was surprised when I came again. I fell forward and gasped wetly into his neck.

He grunted out my name and I whined when he came inside me. “Fuck, baby. That was...”

I huffed and forced myself to get up off of his dick. I flashed into the shower to clean myself off and then flashed into boxers. I then flashed into the kitchen.

“Barry? Where the fuck are you?”

I grabbed three of the high calorie bricks from the cabinet and sat on the counter to eat them.

Len came into the kitchen wearing just his boxers. “Are you really eating? Now?”

“I burned more calories just then than you do in a week.”

“Vibrating that strenuous?”

“Fuck off.” I grumbled.

“You just got like five orgasms and you’re grumpy.” He put his hands on my thighs.

I swatted them away. “Stop it.”

“You’re mad at me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“...okay.” He cleared his throat. “Is that compacted dirt?”

“No. It’s a high calorie protein brick. If I don’t make up for the calories I burn, I pass out.”

“So buying you dinner probably doesn’t even count as a date.”

I didn’t say anything back, finishing the first brick.

“Baby,”

“Don’t.” I hissed, opening the second brick and taking a bite.

He sighed. “So teasing during fighting is good. Teasing during sex is not.”

“I’m not having this conversation.”

“Barry,”

“I’m serious. I’m not doing this right now.”

“I didn’t say it to upset you.”

“Well, you’re upsetting me now.” I mumbled.

“We need to talk about it.”

“Get me a water if you’re going to bother me out here.”

He grabbed a water from the fridge and handed it to me.

I took a sip and then finished the second brick.

“Barry,”

“For future reference, I don’t care if it’s a bold faced lie. If someone asks if they’re the best sex you’ve ever had while you’ve got them on your cock, you just fucking tell them that they’re the best sex you’ve ever had. I don’t care that you’re not romantic. I don’t care. You lie if you have to. Sex is vulnerable for most people.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He touched my face. “I didn’t realize that the banter wouldn’t extend to sex.”

I blinked at him. “Did you just apologize to me?”

“Yes. There’s two people that I care about enough to apologize to, and mean it, in this world. One of them is my sister. One of them is you.” He looked me in the eye as he said it. “I only said that because I thought it would get you off. It really was the best sex ever. I mean. You make the prettiest noises. I want to make you cum every single day for the rest of my life.”

I took a sharp inhale. “Every single day for the rest of your life? That’s a big commitment.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about it. To think about you and all the things we didn’t get to do before. I thought about what I would say to you. I thought about whether or not I’d even tell you.”

“That you’re into me?”

“That I love you. The only things that I thought about were you and Lisa the entire time I was gone.”

“You...?”

“Yeah.”

“Say it again.” I closed my eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Len,” I said, quieter.

“I love you.” He said it loud enough that if we hadn’t been alone, the room would’ve heard. His kissed my forehead and then my cheek. “I love you,” He whispered into my ear.

I spread my legs to pull him closer. “You love me?”

“I love you.”

“You love me,” I wiggled on the counter, trying to hide my smile in his shoulder.

He laughed. “You’re not good at hiding your smile.”

“I-”

“Wait. I need to tell you this first. I knew that I loved you a long time ago. It’s why I was willing to sacrifice myself. I don’t deserve you. I will probably never deserve you. But damn it, I was going to save my team. Price you right if it was the last thing I did. There is good in me. That I hid a long time ago. But you stubborn little speedster wouldn’t let me keep it hidden. I made the decision to die then and there because it would save my team and countless lives. Because it’s what you would have done.”

“I tried to change the timeline because I didn’t want you dead. I tried to go back in time and stop you, take your place. But Jay, another speedster, wouldn’t let me. He locked me in the pipeline. I cried for days. I wasn’t the Flash for over a month. Lisa came and slapped me. Told me to knock it off and get back up. She told me that you’d have been disappointed to see me like that. I was the hero and I needed to act like it. Because you didn’t die for me to become a shell of myself.”

“Baby,”

“I love you.” I pulled him closer to me. “I love you. Fuck, I can’t believe that you’re here. I can’t believe that you’re alive.”

He grinned. “Finish your last brick so we can sleep.”

“Okay,” I unwrapped it.

“You seem like the cuddly type.”

“Oh?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Something tells me that you’re going to be the cutest little spoon in the world.”

I blushed. “I should warn you. I’ve got a lot of body heat, since my cells might as well be vibrating all the time.” I bit into my brick.

“That’s alright. I tend to run cold.”

“Is that a pun?”

“Well, not on purpose. It’s true.”

“Yet another way we even each other out.” I smirked. “By the way, you lasting while I was vibrating was really impressive. Super hot.”

He rolled his eyes. “I knew you were just in this because I’m experienced and older.”

I hummed. “It definitely doesn’t hurt your case that I’ve never been fucked that well in my life.”

“Did you lose your virginity to a girl or a guy?”

“Guy.”

“Best fuck you had, other than me?”

“College. I got fucked by the president of a frat once. That was pretty nice.”

“President of a frat?”

“Yes, his girlfriend wasn’t pleased.”

“You were the mistress?!”

“To be fair, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” I snorted.

“Were you in a frat?”

“Oh, God no. I was a nerd.”

“Then how-”

I looked up at him. “I was the entertainment.” I whispered in his ear, pulling at his earlobe with my teeth.

“Wait.” He started. “What does that mean?! Were you...?”

“Joe wasn’t my real dad. My real dad was in jail. I needed a little help paying my college bills.” I shrugged.

“You...you were...”

“Come on, say it.”

“You were a stripper.”

“I was. And a good one. Highly requested, in fact. I was bendy before getting my powers.”

“Fuck,”

I grinned. “Man, you should’ve seen me. I used to rock fishnets. And a mask, obviously.”

“That I can’t wait to see...Barry Allen in fishnets.”

“And heels. My lap dances were iconic. I was a must have for all bachelor parties. Even for guys who were engaged to girls. I was pretty good.”

He gripped my thighs.

“I can literally fold myself in half. I can spread my legs at any angle.”

“Jesus, Barry.”

I snaked my arms around his neck. “Yeah, you’ve got a lot to see. So the next time you decide to tell me that I’m not the best sex you’ve ever had, shut your fucking mouth because I _am_ the best sex you’ve ever had. And that was just a taste of what I can do.”

“Baby, I was just teasing you. I’m sorry. I said I was sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

I was pleased to see that his first response was to apologize and tell me that he loves me. “If your first response is always to apologize and say you love me, I guess I can forgive you. You do that again and I’ll throw lightning at you.”

“That’s fair.” He agreed.

“Glad that we agree.”

“I love you so much. I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

“Half naked?”

“Privately.”

I hummed. “Does Lisa know you’re with me tonight?”

“No, but she won’t be surprised.”

“So you love me. And I love you. What does that make us.”

“Oh is this the part where we define the relationship?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what do you want us to be?”

“I asked you first.”

“Boyfriends sounds a little childish, but it would work. I don’t know if partners would sound weird, given what we do. Significant others sounds so formal. What do you prefer for a title? I refuse to call you my lover. That makes you sound like a sex toy, not a person.”

“I kinda like boyfriends. Partners is like...unclear. Are we business partners? Are we partners in crime? How do we work? What are we doing?” I rattled off. “Boyfriends is clear. God. It’s gonna be so fun to tell Joe.”

“Fun isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Bullshit. You know that if he walked in on us together, you’d revel in how flustered he’d be.”

“Maybe,”

“Mmm, just as I will be when your Rouges catch us. I can look Hartley right in the eyes and let him know it’s me that you’re fucking. I’m the one warming your bed at night.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “Hartley? You know Hartley?”

“Unfortunately. Even worse, I know that he wants you.”

“I’m taken.”

“Damn right.” I grumbled.

“Come on, finish your million calorie snack so we can go to bed. I’ll kiss you for a while and then we’ll sleep.”

I finished my brick and flashed the wrappers into the trash.

“You always use your speed?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” I flashed into my room. “Come on, keep up, Len.”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry's POV

 

I woke up to find myself smushed into Len's chest, his arms secure around me.  
“Barry!”  
I heard knocking and groaned, shoving my face into Len’s chest to ignore it.  
Len tightened his hold on me, but otherwise didn’t move.  
“Barry?” Joe called. “Barry?”  
I groaned, trying to squirm further into Len and go back to sleep.  
“Barry? Where are you? You missed breakfast.” Joe called. “Cisco said you were home.”  
Len snored quietly against my hair and I didn’t have the heart or the care to wake him up. Joe will give up soon.  
And then all of the sudden lights were on.  
“Barry!” Joe yelped, probably realizing I was not alone.  
Len moved fast, pulling my body directly under his and grabbing the cold gun from my nightstand. He pointed it at Joe for a minute or two. “Point that gun at him and I’ll ice you.”  
“Len, it’s Joe.” I mumbled.  
He must’ve taken a little longer to realize that I was right and that there was no threat because after a minute, he lowered the gun and put it back on the table.  
“When did you even put that in my nightstand?” I asked, sitting up and yawning.  
“Does it matter?” Len asked.  
I snorted. “Guess not.”  
Joe kept his gun pointed at Len. “Barry.”  
“Put the gun down.” I rolled my eyes. “Len’s not here for a fight.”  
“Yeah? What’s he here for?”  
“It’s nine in the morning and we’re practically naked. What do you think he’s here for?” I rolled my eyes.  
“He better not be here for what I think he’s here for.” Joe took the safety off his gun.  
“Oh my God.” I groaned, pulling Len into a sitting position.  
“We need coffee for this.” He huffed.  
I kissed him and sucked his tongue into my mouth.  
Len rested his hands on either side of my face and took control immediately, claiming my mouth and making me squirm.  
“Leonard Snart is taking advantage of my son?! Barry, what’s wrong with you?!”  
I broke the kiss. “Len almost died. Sacrificing himself for his team. He almost died being a hero.”  
“That doesn’t mean you sleep with him.”  
“We’re not just sleeping together.”  
“Barry, how hard did you hit your head last night?”  
“I didn’t. There were plenty of pillows between me and the headboard.”  
“Barry, Christ. You’re going to give him a heart attack.”  
I got out of bed and sighed. “Len is right. We need coffee. Joe, don’t shoot my boyfriend. Put the gun down.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“This is my place, Joe. Put the gun down or I’ll take it from you. I’m serious, Joe. You want to talk? Fine. But no guns for unnecessary reasons.”  
“He had his first.”  
“Because we were asleep. He thought you were a threat and pulled me under him. He put his gun down when he realized it was you. Yours is still up.”  
Joe lowered the gun. “It was weird to see Snart protect you like that.”  
“He’s my boyfriend. What did you expect him to do?”  
“Not that.”  
Len snorted. “Okay, well, I’ve got an army to cook for so if you’ll excuse me.” He pulled on some sweats and went into the kitchen.  
I sighed. “I’m making coffee. You want some or are you just going to stare at us all morning?”  
“I can do both.”  
I groaned.  
“If you grind on each other half naked, I’m shooting him.”  
“I don’t know what you think about us as a couple,”  
He scoffed.  
“But.” I glared at him. “You know that’s not my thing.”  
“Sure. But Snart says jump and you say how high now, right?”  
“No, not even close. I say jump and he says how high.”  
“I doubt that.”  
I crossed my arms. “Len, can you make pancakes, please? And bacon?”  
He came into the room, pulling a shirt over his head and grabbing his wallet. “Sure. I need to get eggs though, okay? You eat more than an army. You need eggs for pancakes. I’m going to pick up a few more things. You should take care to stock your fridge better.”  
“I didn’t have time recently. I’ve been busy, Len. Not like there’s a grocery store in STAR Labs.”  
“I know, babe. But you’ve got to eat, especially since you pass out when you don’t. You can’t just make forget to take care of yourself.” He touched his hand to my cheek and kissed my forehead. “I’ll be back, alright? Snack on a brick if you need to.”  
I hummed. “Be quick. Don’t get into trouble.”  
“I won’t. I know how to buy groceries without problems.” He rolled his eyes. “Not even taking the gun. You should grab it if anyone comes in here though.” He picked it up and stepped to my side. “Flick the switch here first, then the second one to get it powered up. Then pull the-”  
“I can shoot a gun, Len.”  
“Okay, but it’s got more of a kick than you think. It’s heavy too. Just...brace yourself, okay? Use it before you expose your powers.”  
“You’ll be gone for an hour at most. If I’ve never had my apartment broken into before, I won’t now. And I definitely won’t have a problem with Joe here.”  
“I mean. I know. But.”  
“Alright, alright, Len. Go. I can use the gun if I need to.”  
“Okay, okay,” He nodded, pressing the gun into my hands. “I love you.”  
“Love you,”  
Len walked out of the room and I heard the apartment door open and close.  
I turned to Joe. “Told you,”  
“That was...something to see.”  
“He loves me. Like come back from the dead loves me. You saw, he didn’t even take the gun.” I held it up.  
“Barry, he’s dangerous.”  
“Not to me.”  
“Of course you’d say that. You had him in your bed.”  
“Yeah. And we had sex. I’m an adult. I can date whoever I want, sleep with whoever I want.”  
“He’s a criminal.”  
“Who saved the world. And who cares about me. He’s done more for me than anyone else when it comes to my life as the Flash. He’s saved my life. He’s saved Iris’ life. He kept my secret. He has always had my back. He’s never turned me down when I asked for his help. He has warned me about threats when he knew that he could get in major trouble for it. He warned me when he knew it would hurt him. Every time I give him a choice, he chooses me. Even when he let the metas go during that transfer, he didn’t kill me. He didn’t severely hurt me. He could’ve. He could’ve put ice through my heart. He could’ve taken more from me. He didn’t.”  
“He’s using you.”  
“Oh, really? Using me for sex? That’s your angle? Or he’s using me as the Flash?”  
“Both.”  
“He said ‘I love you’ first. Why would he do that if it was about sex or the Flash? What does he have to gain from telling me he loves me?”  
“Your trust.”  
“And he’s making breakfast for me because...? I asked for pancakes, knowing I had no eggs in my fridge. He could have said no. He could’ve suggested other things. He immediately went to get eggs.” I led Joe into the kitchen. “Look,” I opened the fridge.  
“How do you have no food, Barry. Aren’t you an adult?”  
“Do you know how expensive it is to eat the way I do? Its a lot of money.” I turned on the coffee maker.  
“I remember.”  
I snorted. “Look, just trust me.”  
“How can I trust you when I saw Snart in your bed?”  
“I don’t know, but get used to it. Because he’ll be in my bed a lot. I’ll be in his bed a lot. We’re going to kiss a lot. We’ll keep having sex.”  
“Barry, babe, lay off. You’re going to kill him. I think he gets it.” Len shook his head, carrying in big bags of groceries.  
“Did you buy half the store?!”  
“Your fridge only has leftovers in it. And they’re probably not even good.”  
“They’re fine.”  
“Barry, you need to eat real food. Take out is okay every now and then, but it doesn’t count as real food. Did you ever think that the reason you burn everything so quickly is because you aren’t giving your body food that will be substantive? You’re a scientist. You know the body burns sugars and things like that quickly. You don’t burn through those bricks Cisco made because they’re high protein. You need to eat less junk and more protein.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Baby,” he sighed, putting his hand on my waist. “I’ll make you your pancakes, but I’m also making eggs and bacon and a protein shake.”  
I smirked, looking at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I just didn’t imagine you as a helicopter boyfriend.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You are.”  
He huffed. “Forgive me for wanting to keep you healthy and safe.”  
“You’re an overprotective boyfriend. I thought you’d be brooding and possessive. Overprotective I didn’t see coming.”  
“I like taking care of people that I love. Sue me.”  
“You’re a massive softie!”  
He glared at me. “I am not.”  
“You are. And now you’re grumpy because I called you out for it.”  
“I need coffee if you plan to keep this up.”  
I poured a mug and took a sip before handing it over. “I imagine you like your coffee black.”  
“Indeed,” He took a sip. “Thank you,”  
“Of course,”  
“You should avoid caffeine. You don’t need the extra energy.”  
“Don’t tell me that you’re-”  
“I make great herbal tea.”  
“Oh my God. You’re so domestic.”  
“Shut up, Barry. I’ll make you oatmeal instead.” He moved away from me. “Now leave me be so I can cook.”  
“Kiss first.” I demanded, flashing in his way and crossing my arms.  
He laughed. “Demanding,”  
“Kiss me now or never again.”  
He put his coffee down to grab my waist. “I never said I wouldn’t give you what you wanted. I just said you were demanding.” he kissed me, licking into my mouth.  
I pulled him closer by the shirt and tried to deepen the kiss.  
“Easy, you need to eat.” Len laughed. “Joe, coffee? Tea?”  
Right. Joe. I flashed over to the table.  
“Coffee is fine. I’ll get it.” He moved over and grabbed a mug. “I didn’t take you for the domestic type, Snart.”  
“Everyone is is for the right person, I suppose.”  
“So you don’t see a conflict of interest? You, a criminal, dating my son, a superhero?”  
“No, the Rouges still have their no kill order and I will stick to running the bar. Lisa can handle the Rouges. I’ll have her put out a notice to everyone that the Flash is off limits.”  
“And they’ll just listen to you?”  
“Yes. They will. Because I’m the one who formed them and I won’t hesitate to throw any of them to the CCPD. I keep a file on each of them.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes, I’m not stupid. I don’t like people who don’t follow my orders. I especially don’t like people who use unnecessary force when carrying out a job. You don’t need to cap the knees of a civilian.”  
“You dropped off that file to me?!” Joe asked. “You were the anonymous source?!”  
“I was. I don’t like when my crew are idiots. Shooting back if someone shoots first? Fine. Shooting someone who has no weapon and is of no threat? Absolutely not. Not in my crew. We don’t hurt civilians. Ever.”  
I grinned.  
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“You know what.” He put a cup in front of me. “Drink this.”  
“What is it?”  
“Good for you. Drink it,”  
“Bossy.” I mumbled, taking a sip.  
“If you’re not going to take care of yourself, someone has to.”  
I rolled my eyes, taking another sip.

 

~~~

 

I was sipping a protein shake when Cisco came into my lab.  
“What is that?”  
“A protein shake. Len gave me like four of them before I left for work this morning. He stole all my cheetos. Apparently they’re not an acceptable snack.”  
“They’re not,” Cisco snorted. “So you’re doing this? Dating Captain Cold?”  
“No, I’m dating Leonard Snart.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Same thing.”  
“It’s not. But he does sleep with the cold gun in the nightstand.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. It’s not the one you built though. Because he gave it to Mick before the oculus blew up. But he said he’d worked on the original one enough to make an okay replacement. He said when he sees Mick, he wants the real one back.”  
“What’s he gonna do with the fake one?”  
“He wants me to keep it. He said my apartment isn’t safe. It’s perfectly safe. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He said his place is safer. Can you believe that?”  
“He wants you to live with him, idiot.”  
I choked on the protein shake. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“He wants you to live with him.”  
“It’s been a week of dating.”  
“I know. Still.”  
“Let’s talk about something else.” I hurried.  
“Okay. Have you met the crew yet?”  
“No, but I think we’re doing that soon. I know Lisa is going to give me shovel talk. It’s kind of scary.”  
“I could come with? You’re just going to a bar, right?”  
“Yeah, I think so. Len’s gonna be here in like twenty minutes if you want to stay and talk to him.”  
“Lunch date?”  
“Yeah. Plus he likes to check up on me. He thinks I don’t take care of myself.”  
“You don’t.”  
“I do!”  
“You don’t.”  
I glared at him.  
“Is that anyway to look at a friend? Ease up on the glare, baby.”  
I flushed. “Whatever you say, Daddy.”  
Len leaned against my desk. “Baby is a natural term of endearment natural term of endearment. Didn’t know we were bringing your kinks out in the open.”  
“Our kinks,”  
“This is gross, please stop.” Cisco whispered.  
Len snorted. “Cleaner topics?”  
“Please,”  
“Is that your second?”  
“Yes, it is. I told you I would drink them.”  
“I know. But I just-”  
“You worry about me, Daddy?” I teased.  
“Look, I love you. Let me take care of you, okay?”  
“Cisco thinks you want me to move in with you.”  
“I think we should live together. It doesn’t have to be my house. But it is a house, not a loft. It’s safer.”  
“We’ve been together for a week.”  
“I like to keep what’s mine close.”  
I snorted. “Who said I’m yours? I am no object.”  
“I know you’re mine because you are my everything.”  
“That is the cutest shit I’ve ever heard.” Cisco muttered.  
I smiled at my boyfriend. “He’s amazing. I love him.”  
“Gross,”  
“Come with us tonight.” Len offered. “Lisa won’t admit it, ever, but she wants to see you. Plus, it will make Barry feel better to have you there.”  
I sent puppy eyes his way. “Please?”  
“Don’t do that to me. Of course I’ll go. His sister is hot anyway.”  
I grinned.  
“Manipulative little thing, isn’t he?” Len touched my face.  
“Yes,” Cisco answered.  
I nuzzled into Len’s touch.  
“He’s also like a cat. But it’s cute.”  
“Then why am I sitting here, not being kissed?”  
“Because you’re also a pain in my ass.”  
I huffed.  
“Don’t make that face.”  
“I’m not making a face.”  
“You are. You’re making your damn pout that makes me want to give you everything.”  
“I’m not pouting.”  
He sighed, kissing me and licking into my mouth. He slid a hand into my hair and tugged a little.  
I groaned, pulling him closer to me.  
He broke the kiss. “We’re at your place of work. You are much more into PDA than I thought.”  
“I like kissing. Judge me a little more, why don’t you?” I complained. “If it’s so annoying, don’t indulge me.”  
“I’ll always indulge you. I don’t mind indulging you. But we are in a place of work. Your place of work. And you like working here.”  
“Of course I do. But I also like your tongue in my mouth.”  
“Later. Tonight,”  
“So you’re not going to kiss me at all during lunch?”  
“Depends on whether or not you behave.”  
“Why is everything extended foreplay for you two?” Cisco complained.  
I licked my lips. “Because he almost died. I’m taking all the opportunities I can get with him to seduce him. Think of all the time I lost. He could’ve been fucking me for three years now. I missed out on three years of orgasms. Cisco,” I whined. “Come on. Let me live a little.”  
“You seem to be living a whole lot.”  
I huffed. “He’s hot!”  
“Look, I objectively can see what you mean, but also I’m only into girls.”  
“I mean, still.” I raked my eyes over my boyfriend.  
When we got into the bar, Len pulled me into his lap.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Thought you weren’t about PDA?”  
He placed one hand on the inside of my thigh, very visible. “But you are. And it also makes a nice statement. As does this.” He pulled my mouth to his and sucked on my tongue. He claimed my mouth and I was groaning into his within seconds.  
I gasped, letting him pull me closer.  
His hand slid further up my thigh until it was almost at my crotch.  
I sucked on his tongue and tried to roll my hips to get his hand where I wanted it.  
“This is disgusting, Lenny.” Lisa complained.  
Len broke the kiss and glared at her.  
I whined, trying to get his mouth back.  
“Be good.” he whispered. “Lisa, have a seat.”  
“Where are the boys?”  
“Not here yet. Barry, do you want-”  
“I’m not moving. This is a statement for me too. You’re my boyfriend and I am not moving until I get to look Hartley in the eyes.”  
“Why are you so fixated on Hartley?” he asked.  
“Because.”  
“Barry,”  
“You’ve called him pretty.” I mumbled. “More than once,”  
“You’re jealous.”  
“No.”  
“You are.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Admit it,”  
“No.”  
“Baby,” his tone was reproachful. “Tell me the truth. Admit you’re jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous.”  
“Baby,”  
“I’m not.”  
He yanked on my hair and I hissed. “Is that so, baby?”  
“No.” I said quietly.  
“No what?”  
“No, it isn’t. I’m jealous.”  
“Tried to lie to me, didn’t you?”  
“Sorry.”  
He let go of my hair. “Mmm,”  
I squirmed in his lap.  
“Just like I told you, Lisa. Everything they do is foreplay. They don’t care who’s around.” Cisco sighed, sitting down next to Lisa.  
“Did you tell him we’re dating yet?”  
“No, I thought you wanted to.”  
“Wait.” Len raised an eyebrow. “You’re dating my sister?”  
“Lenny, you’ve been gone a long time. Of course I’m dating Cisco.” Lisa laughed.  
“Wait. What?!” I looked at Cisco.  
“I didn’t want to rub it in that I locked down my Snart when yours was dead. Seemed unfair.”  
“Ugh. You could’ve told me that you had a girlfriend.”  
“I didn’t want to rub it in. Come on. It took you forever to stop crying over him.”  
I sighed. “Whatever.”  
Len laughed. “Cute.”  
“Shut up. You’re the one who said that you loved me first.”  
“Awwww, Lenny.” Lisa cooed.  
“Look at him. He's a puppy. Even a heart of ice would melt for him.”  
I preened happily.  
“I think he’s more like a kitten.” Lisa shrugged.  
“Oh, Snart brought a toy? That’s new.” Hartley sat down at the table.  
“He’s not a toy. Be nice, Hartley. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, problem?”  
“No. Just...seems a little too...peppy for your tastes.”  
I glared at him.  
“He’s very non-threatening.”  
“Opposites attract.” Len answered.  
“Still. Bright eyed and twinky isn’t what I imagined for you.”  
“What did you imagine in my place?” I asked. “A disheveled twink with glasses and no light behind the eyes?”  
“Baby, that wasn't very nice.” Len jostled me in his lap.  
“He wasn’t nice. It’s only fair that I wasn’t nice back.”  
“Baby,” he scolded. “Apologize,”  
“Sorry,” I directed at Hartley.  
“Oh, so he's a pet too? Fascinating.”  
I huffed. “Can I hit him?”  
“No, relax.” Len pointed to Hartley. “Why can’t you be nice?”  
“Isn’t that why I’m on your pay roll? Well, Lisa’s pay roll until you take over again.” he shrugged.  
“You’re the tech guy. You’re under our employment because you’re smart. Not because you’re rude.”  
“Then why is Cisco here, if I’m the tech guy?”  
“Because he’s Barry’s friend and apparently Lisa’s boyfriend.”  
“Barry? That’s the name of your arm candy?”  
“He’s not arm candy.”  
“He looks like arm candy.”  
“Is that your way of telling me that you think I’m pretty?” I asked.  
“No.”  
“Easy, Hartley. Aren’t you hooking up with Mark?”  
“What am I doing?” Mark asked, sitting down.  
“Fucking Hartley, hopefully.” I answered, looking at him.  
“Mmm. Sometimes when he’s not being a brat.”  
“I’m not a brat.”  
“Then why does it look like you’re playing with Snart’s boyfriend? You know how he is about people he cares about. He’ll ice you if you keep it up.”  
Hartley fixed his glasses. “It’s just good fun, Mark.”  
“It’s not when Snart gets that look in his eyes.”  
I looked at my boyfriend and saw his jaw set.  
“You’re not wrong. I like to take care of what’s mine and Barry is mine. Isn’t that right, baby?”  
I looked Hartley in the eye before turning back to Len. “Yes, Daddy.”  
Everyone at the table choked on their drinks.  
“How did I not see that coming?” Len laughed.  
I sucked a hickey under his ear. “You should have. Keep on your toes, Daddy.”  
“You’re a menace.”  
“Now he makes a little more sense.” Hartley snorted.  
The Rouges took seats at the table and I spoke with them a little.  
My phone rang and I sighed.  
“Iris,” I looked at Len.  
He let me up and I stepped into the hall.  
“Iris?”  
“Hey, Barry. I was just calling to see if you wanted to grab dinner.”  
“I’m actually out right now...a double date with Cisco.” I looked back at the table. “Some other time?”  
“Yeah, sure. Dad won’t tell me about the boyfriend you’re hiding. But I want to meet him.”  
“Not tonight.”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Okay, well. Please? You, me, your boyfriend, my boyfriend?”  
“I’ll talk to him about it.”  
“Okay,”  
“I have to go, Iris.”  
“Um. Okay. It’s just. It’s been a week. So. I just...miss you?”  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to him.” I hung up and was heading back to the table when someone grabbed my arm and shoved me to the wall.  
“Aren’t you pretty?”  
“And taken, so if you could let go please.” I tried to tug away.  
He grabbed my hands. “I don’t see anyone sticking up for you.”  
“Captain Cold is my boyfriend. You don’t know who you’re messing with.”  
“Captain Cold hasn’t been seen in a year.”  
“So I take a vacation and I lose all my stock? Pity.” Len’s voice came from behind whoever was pinning me to the wall. “You want to let him go or do I need to ice you first.”  
The guy turned around and took a swing at Len.  
I kicked the back of his knee and he fell forward.  
Len hit him with the cold gun, knocking him out.  
One of his friends tried to grab me, but I punched him and Len iced his feet to the floor.  
“Anyone else?” Len yelled.  
A girl came at me, screaming. She got a good punch at my stomach and knocked me down.  
Len iced her from the waist down and punched her in the face.  
I grunted when Len helped me up. “That sucked.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I heal fast.” I huffed. “Now what. Cops?”  
“No.” He turned to the room. “Let this be a lesson to you. Spread the word. Captain Cold is back. And this,” he gestured to me. “Is off limits. He’s a CCPD scientist and he is off limits. I will not hesitate to kill you or to throw your file to the cops. Lay a hand on him and I will ruin your fucking life. Am I clear?”  
Everyone was really quiet and Len pulled me close.  
“We’re leaving.”  
We got back to my place and he slammed me against the door.  
“Can’t believe they fucking touched you.” He licked into my mouth.  
I gasped. “I know it’s probably really inappropriate for me to be so turned on while you’re upset, but it’s really fucking hot for you to be so protective and possessive over me.”  
He kissed me hard and I was helpless to do anything other than clutch my fingers in his shirt. “You belong to me.” He growled, undressing us.  
“Yeah, fuck,” I locked my arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
Len gripped my thighs. “If I had lube, I’d be fucking you already.”  
I flashed to the lube and handed it to him. “I want you to fuck me. Here. Like this. All angry. I know that’s really messed up. I know. But God. It’s just so fucking hot to see you like this. I want you. Take me. Come on.”  
He slammed his mouth to mine and I eagerly sucked on his tongue. He slid two fingers into me and I keened into our kiss, shivering. “You are mine,”  
“Yes.”  
He sucked on my neck and pressed harder into me.  
I gasped as he gave me a third finger.  
“Take it,”  
“Yeah, fuck,”  
I bit down on my bottom lip and tipped my head back.  
He rubbed at my prostate and I squirmed. “I want you to cum from my fingers,”  
“Yes, please, fuck. I want that.” I nodded.  
He pushed in a fourth finger and I came between us. “Good boy.”  
I groaned. “Fuck me,”  
“Not yet. Want you to cum again just like this.” He finger fucked me harder.  
I whined. “Come on. Please. Just fuck me already.”  
He shoved me harder against the wall. “You’re my baby. You do as I say. I decide when to fuck you. I give orders. You take them. Isn’t that right, baby?”  
“Yes, Daddy. Yes. I’m sorry, Daddy.” I licked my lips. “I’m sorry.”  
“Be a good boy and cum again.” He jammed his fingers up to put constant pressure on my prostate.  
I choked on a moan, vibrating in his arms. “I need-”  
“You can cum like this. I know it. You’re so pretty like this. I’m going to fuck you against the wall like an animal.” Len growled biting at my throat.  
I gasped and came between us again. “Fuck,”  
“There you are, good boy.”  
I caught my breath and clutched at his shoulders. “Now? Please?”  
“Breathe, baby.” He touched my face. “Breathe for me.”  
I nodded, taking a few deep breaths.  
When I finally calmed down, he kissed me and licked into my mouth.  
“Daddy,”  
“I know, baby. Just a second,”  
I whined a little, but then he was pressing into me. Hot and hard and so good. “I love your cock.”  
He huffed out a laugh until he was fully inside me.  
I moaned. “I love you. Fuck,”  
“Baby, fuck, you’re vibrating already.”  
I sucked on his tongue and scratched at his shoulders.  
He put one hand on my waist, keeping me pinned to the wall. He used the other hand to gather my wrists and put them above my head.  
I groaned. “Yes,”  
He squeezed tight around my wrists and I came between us, arching my back and moaning like a whore. “Fuck, baby.”  
I panted, closing my eyes.  
“Open your eyes, baby.”  
I looked at him. “Sorry,”  
“Don’t apologize. You’re so fucking good, baby.”  
I squirmed.  
“Love you,” he whispered.  
“Love you,”  
And then he was fucking me into the wall, hard and intense. All I could do was take it, slide up the wall a little with every thrust.  
I came three more times while he was fucking me like that, not even able to let out a groan when he came inside me.  
I expected that to be the end, but then he moved me to the table. “What are you-” I whined when he pulled out.  
“I’m gonna finger you again.” Len panted, leaning over me.  
I raised an eyebrow and vibrated against the table.  
“You can say no to anything whenever you want.” He reminded me, voice soft.  
“I’m good. I’m good. I can keep going.”  
He licked into my mouth and then there were four fingers in me.  
I gasped and clutched at his shoulders.  
He broke the kiss to press his free hand down on my lower stomach.  
I yelped, cumming all over myself. “What are you-”  
“Prostate,” He mumbled, pressing harder. He fingered me to another orgasm and then I started whining about sensitivity. “Okay, okay, shh,” He pulled his fingers out. “Stay here,”  
I tried to catch my breath when he was gone.  
Len returned with a wet cloth, wiping me off. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, gently putting me on the bed.  
I wiggled around and groaned, tired.  
He left and returned with supplies. “Drink this,” he handed me a water bottle and a brick. “Then eat this,”  
“Yes, Daddy.” I mumbled, taking both from him.  
“You alright?”  
“Yeah, just...damn.” I sipped the water. “Wasn’t expecting seven. I definitely wasn’t prepared.”  
“Seven orgasms and each was prettier than the last.” He laughed.  
“That was awesome, by the way. In case I didn’t express that properly.”  
“You came seven times. I think it was expressed just fine. We really should talk about me being your dom because pinning you and holding your wrists had you falling apart so fast.”  
“Have you...done it before?”  
“No. Being a dom for someone is more than kissing or fucking. It requires trust and respect. It’s a mental thing. It’s a lot of responsibility. If I make one mistake, it risks your mental state. A subspace is very serious. You know, playing like that is never a joke. It is a huge deal. I would dom you because I love you and I respect you. Most importantly, I trust you to tell me when you’ve had enough.”  
“Okay,”  
He kissed me. “I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
When I woke up, Len’s chest plastered to my back.  
I nudged him a little until he loosened his grip on me. I rolled to face him, tucking my face in his neck.  
“You’re so warm.” He mumbled, yanking me flush against him.  
I sucked a hickey into his neck. “The thing that sucks about my powers is my skin, the marks don’t last. You, however,” I sucked another mark under his ear. “I can mark you up as much as I want.”  
“Are you trying to start something this morning?” He asked.  
“What if I am? What if I want you to fuck me again? What if I want you right now?” I asked.  
He kissed me, pushing me to my back. He licked into my mouth and slowly rocked our hips together. “You’re a little menace.”  
“You love me anyway.”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t get cocky.”  
I spread my legs and watched him settle between them. “But I want your cock.”  
“You’ve got a dirty mouth.”  
“Do you want me to prove it?” I asked. “You want me on my knees for you?”  
“You want my cock in your mouth? Is that what you’re telling me?”  
“I’m telling you I want your cock one way or another, Daddy.”  
Something shattered and both of us looked in the doorway of my room to find Iris.  
“Does no one in the West family knock?!” Len hissed.  
“I’m sorry.” She hurried.  
“You don’t have a key. How did you get in here?!” I hissed, flashing to clean up the glass.  
“The door was unlocked.”  
“Barry, I told you to lock your doors.”  
“You had me pinned against the wall the second we walked in.”  
“You can flash for lube, but you can’t flash to lock the door?”  
“I was preoccupied! You had our clothes off faster than I could’ve flashed them off, Len. I wasn’t thinking about the door.”  
“I’m so sorry. Barry, shit. I just...you were being weird about everything. I didn’t realize...I thought he was dead.”  
“We’ve had a lot to catch up on. I also thought he was dead. He’s not. Obviously. So we’ve been making up for lost time. I wasn’t hiding him to be sketchy. I was hiding him to keep him to myself.”  
“And I’m the possessive one.” Len snorted, looking at me.  
“Are we going to talk about the Daddy kink?”  
“Sure, Iris. Let’s talk about it. Then after we can talk about the pregnancy tests that I found in the bathroom at the house. Or how you had to use your foot to speed dial me when Eddie left you handcuffed to the headboard and landed in the hospital because of the job. Or about how I covered for Eddie and said he’d been attacked by a wild animal because your nails left scratches that were so obvious. Or-”  
“Baby,” Len hissed. “That’s enough.”  
I huffed, flashing into some boxers and grabbing some for Len.  
“We should definitely move.” Len sighed, pulling the boxers on. “My house is more secure than this.”  
“Len,”  
“I’m just saying.” He held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll make you a protein shake and then some waffles.”  
I hummed. “Thank you.”  
“Blueberries or strawberries?”  
“I don’t have-”  
“Baby,” He gave me a look. “I buy the groceries. And I make the food for you. I know what is in the fridge.”  
“You bought fruit?”  
“Yes,”  
“I love you. You’re so good to me.”  
“Idiot,” he rolled his eyes.  
I pouted, looking at him. “Len,”  
“I love you. Now stop making that face.”  
“Not until you kiss me.”  
“You’re a brat.”  
“Then don’t kiss me.” I huffed, crossing my arms and moving to get clothes from the closet.  
“Like I said, brat.”  
I flashed into my clothes and he grabbed me by the arm. “What?”  
He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me hard.  
I was surprised when he licked into my mouth, since Iris was still in the room.  
He pulled away and kissed my forehead. “You’re my brat, but you’re still a brat.”  
I frowned.  
“Stop it. I gave you what you wanted.” He sighed. “I’m making you a protein shake and you’ll drink it.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Yes, Daddy.” I teased.  
“You’re a little shit.” He laughed, leaving for the kitchen.  
“You are so smitten by him.” Iris smirked.  
“Shut up.”  
“He likes to take care of you.”  
“Yeah, he’s trying to overload my system with protein. Like he has me drinking these protein shakes all throughout the day. He says that he thinks if I load up then I won’t have to scarf down half the city after I pull Flash duty.”  
“He could be right.”  
“Yeah, well,” I shrugged. “So. Now you know my boyfriend.”  
“I do. I am glad to see your relationship is...healthier than I expected.”  
“Did you think he’d be beating me?”  
“No, but it was a secret so I had to be worried.”  
“Look, I thought he was dead. I wasn’t exactly looking to waste any time with him that I got. If it makes you feel any better, I got beat up last night after I hung up the call.”  
“What?!”  
“Some guy grabbed me.” I waved her off. “Len and I handled it. No one died.”  
“If he had touched you anywhere other than your arm and hands, I’d have killed him.” Len mumbled quietly, handing me a protein shake.  
I made a face, sipping it.  
“It’s good for you and it tastes fine.”  
“There are other ways to get protein.” I huffed.  
“Barry!” Iris hissed.  
“What?”  
Len smirked at me. “You’re not that innocent, come on now.”  
I looked between them. “I...what?”  
“There’s a way to get some protein that involves getting on your pretty knees.” he laughed.  
“Oh. Oh! Iris!” I hissed.  
“What? It’s true.” She shrugged.  
“Wanna try, baby?”  
I flushed. “I hate you a little.”  
“Yeah, well, I love you a lot.”  
I grinned up at him. “Why are you so sweet to me?”  
“Because you’re the best thing in my life. I thought I was dying and that I’d never get to tell you that I love you. And I’ve lived a life without you. It sucks. Don’t get me wrong. I am still a criminal and a thief. You are the one exception. You always have been. I’ll ice anyone who touched you. Ice them for real this time. If you wouldn’t have been so upset about it, I would’ve killed them probably.”  
“You would not have!”  
“What, you think the no killing rule just happened on a whim?”  
“I...hadn’t thought about it.”  
“I had dozens of chances to kill you. Even before I knew your identity. I could have, easily. But there was something about you...That night on the train, I wanted so badly to...do bad things to you. Not harmful things. But...” He whispered into my ear. “I did want to push you down and fuck you into submission. Show you your place.”  
I laughed, squirming. “You should have.” I looked at Iris. “Um, anyway.”  
“I think we should do a date night. With you guys, me, Eddie, Dad and-”  
“I don’t think Joe could handle us.” I interrupted. “We use a lot of tongue when we kiss and as you clearly see, we’re not exactly quiet about our kinks. If I accidentally call him Daddy in front of Joe? Well I might as well paint a bulls-eye on my boyfriend. Or Joe will die of a damn heart attack.”  
“Get your shit together. I want to see this in public.”  
“Oh, public? We can do public. Public is good. Public has rules. Boundaries,” Len hummed. “He’s pretty easy to control in public.”  
“You don’t control me.”  
He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked sharply. “Don’t I? Can’t you behave so I can make you some food?” He yanked again and I gasped. “Answer me,”  
“Yes,”  
“Good boy,” Len walked away to the kitchen and Iris looked at me, wide eyed.  
I worked on drinking my shake and finished it quickly.  
“You look so calm.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “I am calm.”  
“I’ve just...I’ve never actually seen you like this. Especially not since your dad and Zoom...”  
I played with my fingers. “I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“Does he know? Did you tell him?”  
“Iris, stop. I don’t want to think about it either.”  
“You should tell him. He could help you work through it.”  
“I don’t need help.”  
“You can’t shove everything down.”  
“I can shove whatever I want down. It’s my life. Don’t tell me how to feel. You’ve never dealt with anything like this. So stop pretending you have any idea what I’m going through.” I snapped. “You lost, what, a whopping one person? I’ve lost both my parents and many friends. Don’t act like you know what it’s like. Your mom is alive and well somewhere. Zoom took my dad from  
me, right in front of me.”  
“Maybe I’d understand if you would open up to me.”  
“Why should I? What the hell do you know? You don’t anything about me.” I hissed. “You never do anything I ask. You also have no idea what I want. Do you know how I paid for college?”  
“Scholarships,”  
“No, Iris. I wish. You don’t know me. You don’t know what I want or need. You know nothing.”  
“Barry?” Len called, coming into the room. “Why are you yelling?”  
“He’s just getting worked up.”  
“This isn’t worked up. You want worked up?!”  
“Woah, woah,” Len grabbed me by the waist. “Talk to me. Talk.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it!”  
“Okay, okay, just tell me what happened with Iris.”  
“She wants to talk about things that I can’t talk about. She thinks she knows what’s best for me. She doesn’t. She doesn’t know me. And I can’t go there. I can’t. It’s too much and she doesn’t get it and she doesn’t know what it’s like.”  
“Shhhh, okay,” he wrapped both arms around me. “It’s okay. It’s okay. She didn’t mean to upset you. She didn’t want that. She just was trying to help. It’s okay. Shhhh, baby.”  
I squirmed and struggled and whined. “I can’t. Okay? I can’t.”  
“Alright, baby. Breathe, you need to breathe,” He scratched at my scalp and played with my hair. “Calm down, you’re okay.”  
I struggled a little and he pulled me closer. “I can’t.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
I tucked my face in his neck and huffed.  
He rubbed my back. “Better?”  
“Yes,”  
“Good,”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Len’s POV

 

“I’m going to shower...” Barry cleared his throat.

“Okay,” I nodded.

He flashed out of the room and I looked at Iris.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I just wish I could get him to open up.” She sighed.

“He’s not a criminal, Iris. You can’t beat it out of him. He’ll talk when he’s ready to talk.” I went back to cooking.

“I’ve never hit him. I wouldn’t.”

“I wasn’t speaking literally, but I’m glad to hear that. The point is that you can’t force him into talking about it. That will just make him upset. You can either ease him into it or you can let him bring it up when he’s ready. You know he’s stubborn. You know that he pushed everything down. It’s like...an art heist. You can go in guns blazing with no plan and barrel your way through or you can go in with a plan and do it carefully. Now, if you go in there all guns blazing, people get hurt and maybe even die. The art could be destroyed or damaged. But if you make a plan and go in quietly, you can take the art in mint condition and no one gets hurt.”

“So Barry is the art?”

“Barry’s brain is the art, his mental state. Precious cargo and all,”

“So you think that you’re the one who can get him to talk?”

“I think he won’t give until he’s ready. And when he is, he’ll reach out to someone. Until then there’s not much we can do. We just have to be there when he needs us.” I shrugged.

“You’re very nonchalant about this.”

“You cannot force someone into something they don’t want to do. Especially stuff like this. Trauma isn’t cut and dry. It’ll never be as simple as talking about it.”

“You sound knowledgeable.”

“I raised my little sister after dear old dad went to prison.”

“So?”

“We didn’t have the greatest childhood. I learned a lot about dealing with trauma to raise her.”

She didn’t respond so I looked over at her.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just different than I thought you’d be.”

“You’ve only known me at work. We’re all different at work. Don’t tell me you’re the same at home as you are when you’re a reporter.”

“Well, no,”

“Exactly, no reason that I shouldn’t be as well.” I caught a red blur in the corner of my eye. “Eavesdropping isn’t nice, Barry.” I called.

“I wasn’t.” He argued.

I snorted. “Sure. Iris, are you hungry? You should eat now before he eats it all.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Can I just-”

“Yes, go ahead and flash. We both know you want to.”

He flashed and then he was at the table with food plated.

I rolled my eyes at him. “It wouldn’t kill you to walk like a normal person.”

“It just feels slow.”

“Well...I understand that. But-”

“But?”

“But I think if you’re going to be around the Rouges, we might need a charm for you.” I suggested lightly.

“A charm.”

“Yeah, you know...just to dampen your powers.”

“Dampen my powers?”

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“Because exposing you as the Flash is something I don’t want to risk. That would be a disaster. If you accidentally use your powers even once? You could get hurt. I just...I don’t want to risk you.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Word gets out that it’s you because you flash accidentally in my bar? Joe, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin are all targets. You would have a target on you as the Flash and as Barry Allen. If my crew turns on me, I won’t be able to keep you all safe.” I sighed. “Barry, please think about it. It’s not like a permanent thing I’m asking you for. A ring, a necklace, something. So you aren’t in danger.”

“Are you trying to brand me? Is that what this is?”

“Would that make you agree with me?” I asked. “Barry, look. When that guy grabbed your arm, I saw the electricity crackling around you. If anyone else had seen...” I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t say anything last night.”

“We were a little busy. I figured we’d talk this morning.”

“So...what? Cisco makes a ring for me that dampens my powers and you tell me when and where to put it on?”

“No. God.” I huffed, turning on the coffee maker. “You control when and where you have it on. I just...sometimes I think you forget that you flash as much as you do. You can’t stop yourself from doing it.”

“I can stop whenever I want.”

“Fine. Prove it.”

I tipped one of the mugs I’d brought from my place off the counter. I watched Barry and he held eye contact until he caved at the last second.

“I paid good money for that mug.” He mumbled.

“No, you didn’t. You know it’s one of the ones from my house.”

“I didn’t. I know that now though.”

“Okay.” I knocked the mug over again and he almost let it shatter.

But he caved again at the last second. “Oh shit.”

“I can do this all day. You’re not always in control.” I shoved the mug off the counter and he caught it again.

He huffed. “Stop it.”

“Stop catching it.” I knocked it off again and he caught it again.

“Len.”

“It’s my mug.” I threw the mug at the wall and he grabbed it.

“I’m not going to let you use my mugs if you don’t knock it off.”

“Stop saving it. Prove you can control it.” I demanded, taking more of my mugs from the cabinet. I dropped them one by one and he ended up with an armful of mugs.

“Stop, Len.”

“I will when you do.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Barry, if you can’t control this when i’m asking you to, how can you control it when you aren’t actively trying?”

“I’ve managed so far.”

“Yeah, well now you’re going to be around criminals a little more often.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“How are you so fucking calm?!”

“Because I understand playing it cool and taking into account where I am when I decide how to act.” I glanced at Iris for a second.

Barry flashed all the mugs back to the cabinet. “Stop testing me.”

“Then pass the test.”

“I like my speed.”

“I’m not telling you not to use it. I’m telling you to pick and choose when you use it. Why are you so upset at the thought of dampening your powers for a few hours every now and then?”

“Because they’re what make me...special. I like having my speed.”

“Your speed does not make you special, baby.”

“I was a nobody before these powers.”

“You were the hot, brilliant, sassy CSI tech way before you were the Flash. Your reports were always the best. Plus your little blog about the impossible not being impossible. Adorable, by the way.”

His head snapped up. “What?”

“What?”

“You’ve never read one of my reports. And I never told you about my blog.”

“That’s not true. I have a copy of every report you’ve ever written.” I answered, pouring myself a cup of coffee. “And your blog wasn’t hard to find.”

“Since we started dating?”

“No,”

“Since you knew I was the Flash?”

“No,”

“Since when then?”

“Uh, that’s not important.”

“Len,” he crossed his arms, pouting. “Tell me.”

“Stop making that face.”

“No, it always gets to you.”

“Fine. Since you were hired.” I looked at my coffee.

“You couldn’t have known about me when I was hired.”

“I...kept close tabs on the cops and the new hires. Can’t be too careful about undercovers,”

“I’m not a cop.”

“No, but...”

“Oh is this the part where Lenny tells you about how he found out about you? Kept an eye on you?” Lisa asked.

I glared at her.

“You couldn’t have locked the door after you came in, Iris?” Barry asked.

“I did.” She huffed.

“Yeah, I need to move.”

“Boo. I like walking in unannounced.” Lisa frowned. “But back on task. Lenny here has been protecting Barry for a while now. Before he became the Flash.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Lenny likes pretty things that need protecting.”

“I don’t need protecting.”

“I didn’t know that you were the Flash, Barry. And even still, you weren’t always the Flash. You used to be this cute little nerd who couldn’t keep his balance.” I mumbled, looking at my coffee and avoiding his eyes. “You had a sad past and pretty eyes. You judge me for wanting to protect you?”

“You have always had a soft spot for little old me?” He teased.

I looked at his shiny eyes and smug grin. “I hate you.”

“You so did.”

“You’ve been on a hands-off list since you started at CCPD. Assault him? It’s your knee caps. Sexually assault him? It’s your...goods. Hurt him? You’re dead.” Lisa rattled off. “Some guy tried to feel you up once while you were drunk. Did you know that?”

“Lisa,” I warned.

“What?” Barry got up. “I don’t remember that.”

“You were at a club and some guy was pressing you against the wall and you kept telling him to stop. So I gave him a reminder of consent.”

Barry’s eyebrow arched higher.

“I punched him out, took you home, and Lisa delivered the man to the cops.” I sighed. “Honestly that was such a long time ago. And for the record, I wasn’t aware you’d be there. I had been out with Lisa and spotted you.”

“You took me home?”

“I mean, I carried you home.”

“Wait.” He looked at me. “I went out with other guys that night. There were five of us.”

“I don’t know about that.” I shrugged. “All I know is that you squirming and trying to shove some guy off you. He wasn’t budging. No one was intervening.”

“I...you saved me. I woke up in my room. I thought it was a bad dream. I remember going out and waking up in my room. I thought...I just...”

“His arrest stuck because he had the date rape drug on him. I wasn’t sure if you had been...”

“Is that how I had an empty glass on my nightstand? Did you-”

“I made you drink lots of water. And then I gave you something to counteract the drug, just to be safe.”

“You saved my life.”

“No, I don’t think that’s true.” I shook my head. “Might’ve saved you unpleasantness from fighting him off, but not your life. It wasn’t a big deal. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You’ve always been soft for me.”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my God. I’m not sure if it’s creepy or endearing.” Barry laughed.

“You have kept every article on him since he started out as a criminal.” Iris pointed to Barry. “I found them. I bet you’ve kept them updated.”

“What?! No!” He argued.

Iris got up and rummaged through a drawer of papers. “Where are they?”

“They’re in the desk. I found them ages ago.”

Barry glared at me. “You went through my desk?”

“I needed a pen. You shouldn’t keep them with the stash of articles. I only found them last week.”

“Yeah, that’s valid.” He sighed.

“Finish your breakfast.” I pointed to him. “Like a normal person.”

“Fine.”

 

~~~

 

I sat at my desk, looking at the contracts. “I know what I ordered and I know what’s here. Bring the booze that you left out of the order tonight.” I hung up the phone and sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and I fired up the cold gun.

“What.”

“It’s Barry.”

“Come in.” I powered the cold gun back down.

He opened the door. “Bad timing?”

“No, it’s fine. Shut the door.”

He closed it quietly. “You sure? You’re doing that unhappy thing you do with your voice.”

I laughed. “Work voice.”

“It’s not your Captain Cold voice.”

“No, it’s different.” I agreed. “What can I do for you, baby?” I asked, softer.

“Is that voice for me?”

“Yes,”

He sat on my desk. “So how’s your day so far?”

I gave him a look. “What do you want, Barry?”

“I only asked about your day. How could you think-”

“You’ve got your head tilted and your legs are spread just enough for me to notice. You want something.”

“I’m not that simple.”

“You really are.”

“I just came to see you. Our mornings keep getting interrupted so I thought I’d pop in and see you at work.”

“Mhmm. To ask me what?”

“You’re more direct with me that usual.” He observed, sounding amused.

“Well, you did walk in to my work, baby. Can’t be totally soft on you here. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“So your reputation is more important than me?” He asked, spreading his legs a little further.

“We both know I didn’t say that. You’re trying to manipulate me.”

“I would never.”

“I’m curious, are you testing me with this game or are you skirting around something you actually want.” I stepped into his space before softening my voice. “The sooner you ask, the sooner I can give you what you want.”

He flushed. “You don’t even know what I want.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it anyway.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm.” I kissed him on the forehead. “So what is it?”

“Fine, I need your help.”

“With?”

“A meta.”

“Team Flash isn’t equipped?”

“I don’t think we can stop her alone. We don’t have surprise on our side. She knows about Killed Frost. We need another person.”

“I see.”

“It’s a jewel heist that we’re stopping her at. You could show up to it. Take it before she does.”

“And then return it?”

“No, I might be persuaded to let you keep some of it.”

“That’s a good bargaining chip. But something is missing from your story. Why the act before? What aren’t you telling me about this?”

“She kind tried to kill me last week. And she almost succeeded.”

“And this is the first I’m hearing of it?”

“Yeah. Didn’t think you’d be too pleased about that.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Barry,”

“I’m fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“The hell it doesn’t.”

“We didn’t know the extent of her powers. It was just a miscalculation.”

“What are her powers?”

“She has telekinesis. We didn’t know it would work on people.”

“So you ran in and what? She threw you against a wall?”

“She threw me out a window onto the street.”

“What floor?”

“The sixth.”

“Any higher and you would’ve died on impact, Barry.”

“I know.”

“So I’m guessing you did not stay at STAR Labs for two days to work with Killer Frost...”

“No. I was healing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to freak out.”

I narrowed my eyes. “You can’t keep shit like this from me.”

“I didn’t want you to stop what you were doing and worry about me.”

“What if you had died?!”

“I didn’t.”

“You could have.”

“Cisco was going to call you if I hadn’t gotten any better overnight.”

I huffed and took a step back, away from him.

He hooked his leg around my waist and pulled me back. “Say something.”

“I’m not sure what I should say. I’m not sure what I want to say.”

“What are you sure of?”

“That if you had died or gone into another coma and I didn’t find out about it until I was too late, I’d be...” I cleared my throat. “I’m not asking you to call me when you get a paper cut. I’m saying I want to know if you’re really hurt. Like if you’re thrown out of a six story window.”

“It isn’t a big deal. I always heal.”

“You’re not invincible.”

“I’ve been through a lot. I can handle being thrown out of a few windows.”

“It’s not about what you can handle. It’s about me wanting to be there for you. If I had known that you were hurt I would have-”

“Dropped everything to see me.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to. For those two days, I could’ve been with you. I could’ve kept you company, gotten you food, and a million other things.”

“Cisco and Caitlin handled it. I’m fine. There’s nothing you could do that they couldn’t. I didn’t need you.”

Wow, that hurt. I stepped away fully this time and he gave me a confused look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen you make that face before. What-”

“I have nothing else to say. You shouldn’t have kept that from me.”

Barry groaned. “Maybe we should talk about that later. Are you in for the meta hunt?”

“Fine,” I agreed, trying to think about how to make Barry understand what I was talking about.

I got the perfect opportunity the week after we handled the meta.

Out on the street, my day off, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I ended up getting knocked back by someone’s blast and earned a dislocated shoulder as well as a minor concussion for stepping between Joe and rubble.

Things at the bar and CCPD had been crazy so I hadn’t seen Barry in a couple of days.

Needless to say, I was surprised when he barged into my office.

“Hey, I just have this one report-”

He slammed the door shut. “Joe said you stepped between him and rubble a few days ago.”

“So?”

“So he said you had to go to the hospital. Told me that he hopes you’re feeling better by now. And I see that you’ve got an arm in a sling.” He crossed his arms.

I blinked. “Yeah,”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, bomb or something. I happened to be there. It was weird. Joe wasn’t looking so I stepped in.”

“And got hurt.”

“Not a big deal.”

“What is it?”

“I just dislocated my shoulder. Had a minor concussion.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“Told you what?”

“That you had gotten hurt.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m serious. You could’ve broken something. Died.” He leaned on the desk across from me.

“I didn’t,”

“You could have. I would’ve shown up.”

“I thought we weren’t doing that,” I leaned back. “You said there was no point in me being with you while you were half dead because I couldn’t do anything to help. You didn’t need me. So I didn’t call you because there was nothing you could do to help.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“I heal amazingly fast. You don’t.”

“It wasn’t fatal. It wasn’t even that bad. Just a dislocated shoulder.”

“And a concussion.”

“Minor concussion.”

He huffed. “Len,”

“What?”

“You should have called.”

“Double standards, Barry, really?”

“I have superpowers. You don’t.”

“I wasn’t in a life or death situation.”

“You should have called!” He yelled.

“You can’t have it both ways. You can’t wait a week to tell me you almost died and be mad that I didn’t call you about minor injuries.”

“That’s stupid. I’m a metahuman. You’re my human boyfriend.”

“Barry,” I sat up and looked at my papers again. “I don’t know what else to say to you.”

“Say you’ll call me next time.”

“Will you call me next time?”

“No. That would be a waste of your time. I don’t need you there. I told you that.”

“Then I’m not going to call you.”

“Len, I swear to God.”

“You swear to God what?” I asked, not looking up.

“You...Len!”

I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“It’s not at you. It’s at your double standards.”

“I don’t have-”

I gave him a look and he stopped. “Look, you made it clear that you don’t need me there. I heard you the first eight thousand times you said it. I’m not going to call you to waste your time if I get hurt when you can’t be bothered to let me know you’ve been thrown out a fucking building.”

“I don’t need you there. I don’t see why you don’t get that.”

“I got it, Barry.” I snapped. “I have work to do. So.”

“Len,”

“What? And I swear to God, the next words out of your mouth better not be what I think they’ll be.” I looked up at him.

He glared at me. “I can heal in hours. You’ve still got a sling on.”

I took the sling off and tossed it across the office. “Better?”

“Len, what the fuck?”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fucking fine. God fucking damn it.” he paced. “Why won’t you agree to call me if you get hurt?”

“This is a two way street.”

“But I don’t need you there.”

“Jesus Christ, yes. I know. I heard you. But keep saying it.”

Barry paused. “I’m sort of realizing now that it sounds like I’m saying something I’m not.”

“I think what you’ve said is plenty clear.”

He sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Mmm.”

“Len,”

I didn’t respond, looking through my report.

“Lenny,”

I flipped a page.

“Daddy,”

I glanced at him.

“Daddy, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He whined.

“Barry,”

“I can whine and be pretty and pout and get in your way or you can talk to me.”

“Barry,”

“Daddy, please?”

I made the mistake of looking up to see him shifting his weight and biting his lip. “Fuck, fine. But stop that.”

He sat on the desk in front of me. “I didn’t mean that I don’t want you there. I just...I don’t want you to drop everything you’re doing and freak out for me to be better by the time you even get to me. I love you and it would be stupid to waste your time running to STAR Labs just because I got hurt. If you do that, you might as well just never leave STAR Labs. I don’t want you to have to worry about me all the time when it isn’t necessary. I just...Joe used to hit the ground running whenever I got hurt and I’d be on the treadmill before he was even in the parking lot. I don’t want to become an inconvenience for you.”

“You could never be an inconvenience.”

“You say that now, but...after eight hundred calls? You’ll get annoyed and then you’ll break up with me. And I just got you back. I just got you for real.”

“Baby,”

“I just got you back.” He said again. “And like I know you want to be there when I’m hurt. But I just...everyone gets annoyed. Barry’s hurt again. Barry’s half dead again. Barry’s fine. Barry’s healed himself in an hour. There’s blood on the floor. Barry’s wound closed up before Caitlin could stitch him up. It’s a lot. Dating me is already a lot. I’m already a handful...or seven. And if it gets to be too much trouble then-”

I clicked my tongue. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Whenever you want me, I’ll be there. I will be there.”

“After eight thousand calls?! You’re going to run to me every time something goes wrong?”

“Baby, if that’s what you want or need.”

“I need you to not give up on me.”

I tugged sharply on his hair. “I will never give up on you. You are the only reason that I survived the oculus blast.”

“That-”

“I’m serious.” I touched his cheek. “I was given what’s called a trial by will.”

“A what?”

I sighed. “The oculus isn’t simple to explain. And what happened to me is...well, all of us who were supposed to be dead from the explosion, we were put into some weird battle arena of the souls or whatever.”


End file.
